Mario's Adventure
by Legendia Lover
Summary: mario goes adventure to dfeat boswer!


Mario's Adventure 1  
  
By:Mario Mario  
  
Disclamer: haha I'm no put disclamer they waste space heh;)  
  
this is first story enjoy it! =)  
  
Chapter 1: Mario's Adventure Begins  
  
Mario got out of bed and yawned "my today is a good day for takeiing a walk in the mushroom  
  
kingdm" he said to his borther luigi "yes" said luigi"iagree with you" and they went to the mushroom kindom. Luigi was attacked by a goomba but he easily defeted it of course. "Ha" said the argant plumber "that koopa has to do a better job than that!!!!!"  
  
They met up with Peach. She was running out of the castle because Bowser was chase her "Mario I need ur help!" cryed the damsol in distress. Mario was up for job but luigi wasnt  
  
so he hid heh silly luigi ^^  
  
"Take this" crid the king of the koops and he throwed a fireball at Mario who of course dodged  
  
easily "ha you have to do better than that u freak!" Well I will said Bowser and he swoped  
  
down and knocked the plummer down "oh mario mario" cried the princess bowser stole her.  
  
It was a sad day for plummers everywhere  
  
Chapter 2: Legand of the Golden King  
  
Luigi piked Mario up "mario" he cried! "it is our desnity to save the princess!!!"  
  
"yes" said mario with pasionate tears in his eyes "together we will achiever victory!" Arm in  
  
arm the mario brothers exit the kingdom "good luck, Mario brothers" bid the goldin king  
  
farewell.  
  
Chapter 3: Forest of DOOM  
  
Their first journee was thru the big forest it was filled with mean goombas..and koopas too,  
  
LOL!  
  
"Mario, my dearest brother said luigi, this reminds me of the time at birth..when we were  
  
triplets..and third one ran into forest. i've always wonder what happen to brother. "luigi hid  
  
his face." luigi said maario we will succeed!  
  
Out of nowhere came a goomba! "i'll get you you creep" said Mario and blated the goomba  
  
with a blast of fire bravo said luigi and clapped for his brother mario but then 10 goombas  
  
came what were they going to do?!  
  
But then a cry came from the forest "Aiiiieeeeee!" it was link! "he spin dasshed and kill  
  
seven koopas..then he got a arrow said "this is the end friend and killed another. The enemy  
  
was defeated. yay said mario. The silly italian hugged link. "haha" link laughed becauses he  
  
was humored "you didn't think i'd let my two favorite italians die do you?! hahaha! let's rest  
  
goombas come in morning need strength." they rested.  
  
Chapter 4: Skelton Mines  
  
in the cave the met gilim "hi" he said "I am gimli, son of gloin! i am fiting sauron but i will  
  
help!" Gimli joined your party! mario danced but tehn relized not rpg..heh ;)  
  
so they had a lord of ring then Frodo and Sam joined. but out of nowhere a skelton poped  
  
up out ground mario said "aaiiiieeee" and start to run but he run into an old friend. "sonic!" he  
  
cries "help us unkill these undead mences to society!" quick as lighting Sonic killed them. "Do  
  
you have a..chilli dog?" said sonic smugly and they all laughed!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Ultimet Battle  
  
they met Bowser in his castle "mario!" he said. "how I am glad to se u Max tried to warn you  
  
but i killed him bwahahahahaha!" the koopa laughed evilly. "Bowser! saidMario pasionately.  
  
i will not allow for any deaths longer! except for...YOURS! bowser said "oh the plummer  
  
wants to fight? don't make me laugh!" the battle began! (mario is in small form for this batlle  
  
uh-oh!)  
  
bower thru hammers but luigi caught them "heh good job" mario complimted his borther. they  
  
high-5'ed. bowser charged toward mario but mario picked him up and he swung him around  
  
and around ahhh said bowser mario please spare me i have realized the value of hop and  
  
courage i wont not ever bother you again too late bowser! said mario and he threw him into  
  
the lave (bowser is dead)  
  
gimli sighed. "alas," he said," i have to continue my fight against sauron." he, frodosam left.  
  
"it's been cool, kit," said sonic and he ran out. mario ran 2 the princess who emberced him  
  
in a hug. "mario..i love you!" "I love you too!" said Maro "more than the sky, and the moon,  
  
and the sea..."  
  
"Aw," said lugi i helped too why is maro such a pimp?! they all laughed!  
  
The End 


End file.
